Family
by CindyBaby
Summary: Of course, telling the guy his girlfriend was one nasty looking piece of work probably wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done. Rated T for bad words


**My new obsession is the movie four brothers, which I guess your's is to if you've found your way here to this story. I have tried to sop myself from starting a new story for a long time, since I have several up and running already and I'm trying to concentrate on school (Yes I've taken a leave from work, finally!), but my fingers are twitching and I can't seem to get Jack Mercer's handsome face out of my very sick, sick mind. I have no idea what this story is going to be about yet, my head is spinning with different ideas and I have no idea in which direction to go, I guess I'll just have to see where it takes me. Hope you enjoy it, as usual I don't own four brothers and the characters. Oh and Jackie says hi, yep faked his death to kidnap him and keep him tied up in my room. Oh, maybe that's a story there... No no. The rating would have to be so high no one should read it ;)**

No one had ever said that being the youngest brother was ever easy. Especially not when you had three older brothers. Jack really wished one of them would come now. With each blow that landed on his body he tried to hold back every sound that wanted to escape his tightly shut lips. A Mercer didn't cry out, at least not in front of anyone else but each other. He opened the eye that wasn't swollen shut and tried to peer around his two attackers still standing. He took some pride in knowing he had at least taken down the other three before they got him on the ground. One hard kick to his ribs later and they backed off. He wondered if this was it, would they pull a gun on him now. They didn't.

'Maybe next time you'll think twice before fucking my girl man'

Jack laughed, even though it ended up more as a cough as he spit out some blood on the alley floor beneath him.

'Dude I wouldn't touch your girl for all the gold in the world, she is a nasty looking piece of shit'

He could almost feel the mental slap from Evelyn at that.

_'Jackie that is no way to speak about a young lady'!_

What it was true.

Dave as the monster of a man above him was named, his father probably was part mutant with that build he had going, grabbed a hold of his jacket and lifted him up, no easy feet to do since Jack was taller than most, and stared into his eyes.

'End of the line for you kid'

Jack reacted at that, he was no kid, well he was, but he didn't need an old as shit fucker as this one tell him that.

So he did the one thing he could do, he spat in his face. Dave blinked before he snarled and Jack could see he was preparing to wring his neck when he was suddenly released. Looking up he saw Bobby standing there, a cold glint in his eye and a sneer on his face.

'Oh I know someones who's at the end of the line alright' He murmured.

Getting in the car was a bitch. Riding in the car was a bitch. But getting out of the car and half walking, half being carried in the house made the other things pale in comparision. He held back a groan, but the knowing look Bobby sent him assured him he hadn't missed it.

'You alright there Cracker Jack'

'Peachy keen'

Bobby sighed as he helped him over to the couch, Angel and Jerry pausing in the doorway from the kitchen, their mouths open in shock.

'What the hell happened?' Jerry exclaimed

'Fuck if I know, saw these ugly looking bastards beating down on him when I found him, which remind me' Bobby turned to glare at Jack 'Sneak out again and that back there will seem like a loving touch got it?'

Jack rolled his eyes but quickly nodded when Bobby took a step toward him.

'Why did they beat you man, was it...'

Angels voice trailed off, but Jack knew what he meant. He wanted to know if there was some other shit going on. _Sexual shit..._ Jack shook his head and Angel nodded satiesfied, having got the message,

'Come on man, tell us' Jerry piped up.

Jack coughed and squirmed, he really didn't want to admit that shitty stupid reason he had gotten beat up for. He felt their eyes drilling in in him and he sighed.

'He thought I fucked his girl'

At first no one said anything, then Bobby spoke.

'Didn't you tell him you are gay'

Jack glared at him.

'Shut up'

'Just kidding fairy, don't get your panties in a bunch, so he thought you fucked his girl. Did you?'

'No!' He visibly shuddered as he saw Lise in his mind. If only the girl had a nice personality at least, which she was lacking, along with common sense.

'Too bad, you would have at least gotten something for your troubles. Anyway let's go'

Angel and Jerry stood up, Jack looked at them unsurprised but Bobby remained on the couch next to Jack.

'Sorry girls, there is no one left'

'Bobby' Angel whined

'Hey don't blame me, if you want we can go see if someone has discovered them yet, if not you can kick on them some more'

'And if they are discovered?' Jerry spoke, an angry edge to his voice that told Bobby Jerry wanted in on a little action himself.

'Then they are breathing through a tube right now, or on ice' Bobby shrugged

Angel looked pissed but sat down.

'You're lucky Moms at work, she would have flipped had she seen you right now Jackie boy'

'Here'

Jerry handed Jack an icepack for his eye and he couldn't stop the groan this time.

'Motherfucker...'

The other three nodded. Bobby got up to get him some painkillers and Angel helped him lay down on the couch. As the night wore on his brothers settled down for a movie. Jack wasn't surprised when they didn't leave him to his misery, they wouldn't leave him when he was like this he knew. They were afraid the old memories of past beatings would come back to haunt him, and they didn't want to leave him alone if that happened. Jack knew this. So they all stayed where they were, watching some old shitty movie which Bobby deemed a masterpiece. Just as he was drifting off the sleep, the painkillers making him sleepy, he whispered.

'Thanks Bobby'

Bobby ruffled his hair and then let his hand rest on his shoulder.

'No problem Jackie'

**A short first one I know, just testing the waters :) What did you think? Crap?**


End file.
